Someone To Watch Over Me
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Life becomes overwhelming at times... we all need someone to turn to.
1. Too Close For Others Comfort

_**Beast In The East after party, 4 months ago…**_

" _What the hell was in her drink, Wilder?!" Finn yells, grabbing one half of the Revival by his shirt as Amanda danced crazily on the table._

" _Hey, Tiny was feeling down so I spiked her soda with rum… she'll be okay!" Dash says defensively._

" _Okay?! She's on anticonvulsants, you idiot, she's not supposed to drink-" Finn shouts, both cut off by a loud thud and seeing Amanda on the floor, Finn shoving Dash away and running to Amanda._

" _Oww… fucking hell, catch me next time!" Amanda says, shouting the last part at Scott Dawson as Finn crouched down next to her._

" _I just turned away from her for a second, Balor!" Scott says as Finn glared at him before pulling some paper towels off the bar and pressing them to Amanda's bleeding head._

" _I was the one being crazy, don't blame them." Amanda says as Finn brushed her hair back._

" _They were the ones who spiked you with rum, damn it. I do blame them." Finn says._

 _It wasn't long before the medics showed up and Amanda was on a stretcher. At a nearby ER, she was stitched up and diagnosed with a mild concussion._

 _Amanda started feeling worn out from the long day they had… once she was released, Finn took her to their hotel room._

 _Amanda returned to him, cleaned up and ready for sleep, Finn helping her lie down and pulling the covers up to her shoulders._

" _You were about to hurt them badly…" Amanda says, stretching out her left arm from the covers. She wasn't exactly sure how Finn had managed to turn them into a cocoon but it felt comforting._

" _Damn right I was… they claimed they had harmless intentions but it was still wrong." Finn says, kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 _After taking her meds the next morning, Amanda stretched back out and Finn wrapped his arms around her... she let herself fall asleep again..._

 **Present time,** _ **NXT TakeOver Respect…**_

She waited til the interview ended and saw them… before walking over.

Scott screamed out in pain after he felt Amanda's tiny right hand hit his face in a stinging slap hard enough to send him reeling back and leaning against a crate to keep himself upright, Dash keeping himself in the middle of his tag team partner and the furious Demon Mistress.

"Your slaps feel like punches!" Scott yelled once the ringing in his ears weakened enough.

"And the next blow will be an actual punch the next time you target one of his legs! Get your damn rage under control in that ring, the both of you fuckers!" Amanda shouted.

"Dusty was my mentor-" Scott started to say.

"He was mine too! More than that, he treated me like I was his own family, you think he took cheap shots in that ring and _deliberately_ tried to injure his opponents?! He had a hell of a lot more class than you two asswipes!" Amanda said angrily, about ready to strangle Scott.

But strong hands braced themselves on hers to hold them down as she caught her breath from yelling at the two… Amanda looked up to see Finn, who brought his left hand up to the right side of her face and stroked it with his thumb.

"Ní mór duit socrú a dhéanamh, Mandy." Finn whispered once his mouth was by her left ear and his right arm was secured around her back, her right hand resting on his left hip and her left hand resting on his right hand.

"Gortaítear siad tú amach ann." Amanda said quietly.

"Alexa was fucking right, you two are too close!" Scott muttered before he could think, Dash immediately clamping his right hand over his friend's mouth as Finn and Amanda looked at him.

"You know better than I do that most relationships formed in this business are closer than the ones at home, Scott!" Dash said in a warning tone before turning back to the two. "Ignore him, he's just being an idiot." He explained before dragging Scott off with him.

"Ready to go back out there?" Amanda asked after a few seconds once she and Finn were leant against a crate… she was worried about his knee but he clearly had put some ice on it, judging from the imprint of the medical tape on his skin before he readjusted his knee pad.

"I was about to ask you the same thing… you looked like you were about to rip Dawson's and Wilder's throats out before I got to you and then switched that anger to Dawson after that comment." Finn answered as he rubbed his right hand up and down Amanda's back.

"We've all been caught up in this tournament since it started… tension runs really high back here at times, I forget… to just stop and take a breath. We launched right into it barely weeks after losing Dusty as well as Roddy." Amanda answered before Finn wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him, his left arm wrapping around her waist.

"And you haven't really had those moments to let your mind slow down…" Finn whispered, Amanda nodding as she took a breath when his left hand rested on her right hip. Carefully, he turned her around to face him and his left hand moved up to her face, resting on it. "When we don't take the time to think, our minds go into overdrive… Mandy, you can't do this to yourself. You can't bottle it up." He said as they hugged, him placing a kiss onto the side of her head as his fingers on his left hand ran through her hair.

For the first time in months, Amanda felt calmer… she felt like she could start to think clearly again.


	2. Always Something To Talk About

_**Last month, Providence, Rhode Island…**_

" _And… got it." Enzo said after reaching the register._

" _Enzo, you know Mandy rarely drinks tequila." Colin said after seeing the bottle of Jose Cuervo on the counter._

" _Where the hell did she and Finn slip off to anyway?" Enzo questioned, looking for the two._

" _I don't know, I didn't see what way they went…" Colin said, neither of them able to see the two anywhere in their visual range._

" _Probably somewhere to be alone… we shouldn't disrupt that." Enzo responded._

 _Outside, Amanda was being a bit silly after drinking some of the beer and climbed up onto the railing, Finn pulling her off of it as she was about to dive back first into the water._

" _Hey, I've jumped off higher than this!" Amanda said in slight protest._

" _Famous last words, they are." Finn responded, placing her feet back on the ground._

 _Amanda looked around after she took a breath… and saw someone in the store swap the bottle of tequila with another one, Finn seeing the confused look on her face and wrapping his hand around her wrist._

" _Any reason why someone would switch one bottle with another if neither are broken or the lid's still sealed?" Amanda asked as in the store, Enzo picked up the bottle without him or Colin noticing what had happened._

 _Before she could get an answer, Colin and Enzo walked over to them._

 _Reaching the bonfire, Baron saw them and set the snacks down as Amanda slammed one shot of tequila down after convincing herself it was okay… but she coughed slightly, Finn patting her on her back and Colin noticing some drops of blood on the glass._

" _The hell… Mandy, you okay?" Colin questioned._

" _Yeah… I guess that cut on the inside of my mouth isn't healed fully." Amanda answered, still a bit ticked that Kevin had hit her two days ago._

" _Kevin's an ass and he never keeps himself calmed for long." Colin said after downing his own shot, Amanda downing another shot of tequila._

 _Moments like these were rare and Amanda liked to enjoy them… the way she saw it, it was human nature to give into things._

 _It was in the arena the next night that Amanda was unwinding by listening to All Apologies by Nirvana when she felt a sharp fingernail jab her shoulder._

" _Go away, alright?" Amanda asked in a bored tone, Alexa yanking Amanda's earbuds out and Amanda shutting her IHeartRadio app off and standing up. "What now, Alexa?! What did I do now?!" She snapped._

" _Aside from drugging half the roster?! And so much for you or Finn wanting a solid relationship when we all know you two were just waiting for the opportunity to jump into bed!" Alexa_ _said in a smug tone._

" _You don't know how Finn and I see each other, you just jump to random conclusions. And anyway, why would what two consenting adults do behind closed doors matter to anyone else? You know, try putting some energy into your relationship with Murphy, maybe that'll take the ten foot bargepole out of your ass!" Amanda said, Alexa turning infuriated when she heard_ a _few stray words in Irish slip out of Amanda's mouth._

" _Speaking Finn's language, next thing we know your next one nighter will have you dealing with an STD while he's onto his next conquest. Demon Mistress, someone needs to tell them they spelt Demon Slut wrong." Alexa said._

 _A sickening slap connected to Alexa's face and then a punch to Amanda's as the two started fighting… when it spilled out through the backstage area and they crashed through a table, Finn jumped back and then ran at them, pulling Amanda off of Alexa._

" _Fan socair, ní chabhair troid." Finn whispered into Amanda's right ear, his arms secure around her shoulders._

" _You're right… no fighting backstage, better to save it for the ring." All three heard, looked and saw Hunter..._

 **Present time...**

"Yikes… what the hell happened to you?" Alexa asked when she saw a bruise on Scott's face when he was in the trainer's office.

"What do you think? Mandy went all hellcat on me after that match!" Scott answered, putting the ice pack on his face that Aestrid had handed him.

"The lines blur… all of you, you and Dash, Lexa, Murphy and Blake and especially Finn and Mandy, you're not just co-workers to your respective groups. You're friends, family, travelling companions... and you all formed those bonds that sometimes are misunderstood. And if you think all of this chaos created by the rosters is gonna pull Finn and Mandy apart, you guys are sorely mistaken." Aestrid said.

"Oh really, bitch?! You think you know anything about it?!" Alexa asked in an angered tone.

"You haven't shown any limits since you realised how close they are, Alexa!" Aestrid responded.

"Neither has that Demon Slut shown any limits or consideration for others either! The moment it involves Finn, she's all in his arms hiding away from everyone!" Alexa responded.

"She's in his arms when she feels like she's been kicked down…" Scott said when he decided to intervene, Alexa glaring at him. "You and Tiny are far from friends but she's human, just like everyone else! And we all need someone to turn to at the end of the damn day! I slipped up but I at least regret it whereas you don't!" He explained before leaving.

Scott was able to catch the final match of the Dusty Rhodes classic tournament and nodded when Finn and Joe won and Amanda hugged them… but her and Finn's hug lasted longer and Scott saw them whisper to each other as they embraced each other tightly.

He caught up with them when they walked through the curtain, Finn protectively stood in front of Amanda and Joe ready to be the first to punch Scott should things go wrong… but Scott held his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Easy… I'm sorry about what happened out there earlier, stomping on your leg, Finn. It was unnecessary and excessive of me and Dash." Scott explained.

"And I'm sorry about hitting you, Scott… emotions run high at times and I lost my head." Amanda said, Scott seeing that her hazel eyes were slightly red but that her makeup didn't need to be retouched as it had held up… still, he hated that she had been crying.

Scott let the trio leave, heading towards his and Dash's locker room.

"Let's give ourselves a few minutes to relax before the interviewers find us for the website exclusive." Finn whispered after Joe had left the locker room, his right hand resting on the back of Amanda's neck and his left hand resting on her right side before he kissed her on the side of her head as her hands rested on his sides.

Times taken to relax helped out considerably.


	3. Lines Crossed

_**8/17/15…**_

" _Sort of like how you two did the promos for The Beast In The East pay per view…" Eric Johnson said as Amanda and Finn were ready for the photo shoot leading to NXT TakeOver Brooklyn._

 _The two nodded and Amanda turned her back to the camera, her small hands lightly drifting up until she had gotten to the third button on Finn's black collar shirt, him unbuttoning the first two and her unbuttoning the rest before she rested her hands on his sides and pulled the tucked in part of his shirt out as Eric snapped the photos._

 _The paint on Finn was revealed for the camera before he reached over and pulled Amanda to him, his teeth clipping the part where her neck and right shoulder met, Amanda moving towards him._

 _Checking the final results of the photos, they got the final approval._

 _It was later when Raw was airing that the scripted segment went as planned… until Seth struck Amanda with the chair and she fell to the mat, holding onto her side. She rolled out of the ring and reached the back, Finn helping her to the trainer's office._

" _You're gonna be sore for a few weeks… just take it easy. And I also recommend trying to sort things out with Seth, it seemed a little personal out there."_

 _Amanda nodded after what Dr. Amann had said and she and Finn left the trainer's room without a word, feeling worn out._

" _I'm gonna go grab my things and meet up with you in the garage, okay?" Amanda said before they hugged, Finn kissing her on her forehead before they let go._

" _Seth needs to control himself out there…" Finn replied before going to find Sami._

 _After grabbing her things from the Divas locker room, Amanda headed out of there too and walked towards the parking garage in the arena, grabbing her phone… but then she stopped when she heard it._

" _How was I supposed to know that her ribs would crack?"_

" _That tends to happen when you slam a steel chair against them!"_

" _Guys, knock it off! I'm surprised Mandy's not stormed in here yet to try to stop this fight!"_

 _The yelling wasn't all that hard to identify… Amanda was trying to shake off the remnants of the pain but part of her wanted to confront Seth now._

" _She's too busy hanging around that guy in NXT to think about us anymore! If we're not enough to hold her attention, that just proves how fickle she is!"_

" _You just don't like to share Mandy with anyone else!"_

" _Yeah, you're damn right I don't! But why would she care?! She just goes and does whatever she wants without caring who it affects!"_

" _You're crossing a line you have no business crossing, Rollins!"_

" _Am I?! And I suppose those promos involving their Demon and Angel personas are just acting, right?! Whoever started the storyline between her and Balor, they fucked up what was left! Maybe Alexa was right, maybe Mandy has become a thirsty whore_ _towards Balor!"_

 _Amanda felt horribly disturbed by that, tears trailing down her face faster than she could stop them… she turned away and kept walking down the hallway._

 _As far as she was concerned, she never wanted anything to do with Seth Rollins again…_

 **Present time, Amanda's perspective…**

It doesn't take me long to crash out on the couch and prop my limp legs up… but it also doesn't take Finn long to set his things down and walk over, rubbing my shoulders.

I didn't have a match tonight so Ace and I helped out with setting up the production crates… some of the crew had gotten sick but it was that time of year again.

"Been there before, love… there are days we all want to strangle people." Finn whispered, his fingers now lightly massaging the back of my neck.

You're right about that… and damn, you're hands are magic to my tense body…

I want them touching every inch of my skin...

No, Mandy! Don't think thoughts like that while all charged up!

"People can be too much at times…" I say quietly, letting out a small and contented 'hmm' as the muscles completely unknot.

I've gotta get myself back into focus… but I also need to relax.

 **Third person perspective,** _ **10/12/15, WWE Raw, Amanda Cena vs Sasha Banks…**_

"I'm not exactly sure why you're out here when Mandy has no involvement in your match against Brock Lesnar at Hell In A Cell." Michael Cole said as the match progressed and Seth was on commentary.

"Being champion means scouting any and all threats to that match and thinking up ways to counter them." Seth responded as Sasha trapped Amanda in an inverted headlock in the ropes but had to let go.

Sasha backed up and Amanda took a few seconds to rub her sore shoulder before Sasha tried to go for another headlock, only to end up on the receiving end of a jaw jacking kick from Amanda.

"That's one way to answer back, the Demon Mistress is putting the self proclaimed Boss back in her place!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed as Amanda went for the sharpshooter… but she added a twist and bent back to trap Sasha in a headlock as well. "And there it is, the Demonic Sharpshooter!" He exclaimed.

Amanda released the hold once Sasha grabbed the bottom rope, stomped on the back of Sasha's right knee and dragged Sasha back away from the ropes before locking it back in.

"It feels weird to see Mandy out in the ring without NXT Champion Finn Balor-" Jerry started to say.

"Get out of that NXT mindset, Jerry!" Seth snapped at him as Sasha tapped out, the bell ringing and Amanda's hand being raised in victory.

"Amanda would not be denied tonight, giving Sasha no choice but to tap out!" Michael said as Seth got into the ring with a microphone.

"Bravo on that victory but I thought you stop using… what was it you called it? Oh yeah, bad bitch tactics when you're a good girl… or at least want the WWE universe to believe you're a good girl. Or are you just the latest in a line of Bullet Club whores? But hey, even if Finn does lose that NXT Championship, he'll have you on top-" Seth said with a bit of smugness to him.

But Amanda took exception as she knew Seth was enjoying insulting her and Finn and slammed her right foot under Seth's jaw and knocked him down… it didn't end there as Amanda locked in the Demonic Sharpshooter and Seth screamed relentlessly.

Amanda released the hold and shoved a barely conscious Seth down, looking at him after grabbing a microphone.

But Amanda had nothing to say to him and dropped the microphone before she rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp, stopping halfway and looking back at a now fuming Seth.

Amanda turned and walked away, through the curtain and was immediately pulled into a hug, wrapping her arms around Finn and burying her head into his torso as she closed her eyes.

In the office, Hunter looked at Stephanie.

"Something has to be done about this before those two kill each other in that ring." Hunter said, Stephanie nodding in agreement.


	4. Tempers Flare

_**4/22/15, NXT Taping…**_

" _Bravo, Finn. Everybody loves Finn Balor, everybody's so impressed with Finn Balor! Well you know who isn't? Me, Tyler Breeze!" Tyler said after appearing on the titantron. "You walk in here and let me assure you, you're nothing more than a flavor of the month… well, in more ways than one, just ask your Demon Mistress. It's time you meet someone who's been dominating NXT since day one. Prince Pretty… see you around, Finn."_

 _The titantron went back to the NXT logo and Finn turned to his right, seeing that Amanda wasn't having much luck keeping her anger control judging from her right fist being clenched._

" _Prince Pretty, crashing the party. Tyler Breeze obviously not as impressed with Finn Balor as we are." Tom Phillips said._

 _The backstage area was tense, Finn getting Amanda to sit down and rubbing his hands up and down her arms after sitting down next to her._

" _Read that part of the script multiple times over… what the fuck is with him, taking cheap insults like that?!" Amanda growled, attempting to stand up but Finn stopped her. "He's either really into his character or he is a narcissistic son of a bitch!" She said as his thumb rubbed back and forth on her right wrist._

" _And you need to calm down before going and finding him… that wasn't right what he did but beating someone senseless backstage won't help." Finn responded, Amanda closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them._

" _Just when I thought this wasn't starting to feel like high school again…" Amanda said quietly before both stood up._

 _She'd meet up with him later… Amanda reached the NXT men's locker room and pushed the door open, Tyler standing up._

" _Mandy-" He started to say._

" _What the hell was that out there? There's not been one problem between us in the five years we've known each other… we're not friends but as co-workers, we need to remain professional on screen." Amanda said, Tyler letting out a humorless chuckle… until she grabbed him by the collar of his fuzzy vest._

" _This ain't funny, Tiny!" Tyler responded._

" _Don't call me Tiny! Now start talking! You got some kind of problem with me, Finn or the storyline, man up and tell me what the hell it is! Or are you too spineless to do so?" Amanda replied, Tyler prying her hands off the vest and turning angry at her._

" _Ever since you met him, you just… you're not the same person. Either you're too open or he's too luring, either way I can't stand it!" Tyler responded._

" _Well people connect like that, you and Aubrey did and I never had a problem with it. I calmed down, how is that a problem?" Amanda said._

" _Calming down isn't this, you're completely different! It's like the Mandy I met was cast aside and you were put into her place! And it's not just me who feels like Finn has taken that girl away to never be seen again!" Tyler replied, Amanda attempting to slap him but she was pulled back and Tyler saw Finn._

" _She didn't do anything to deserve how you behaved earlier and you know that." Finn said in a low, angry tone before guiding Amanda out of there…_

 **Present time…**

"If there wasn't backstage heat before this, there will be after… why can't Seth just shut his damn mouth?" Amanda said after she had cleaned off and was in a Balor Club racerback tank top, white skinny jeans and ankle length motorcycle boots… with only her right one on now, an ice pack on her left foot as Finn lightly brushed her hair back and Aestrid walked in. "Hey, Ace." She said.

"How mad is he?" Finn asked.

"He's mad but at least he's keeping decent… Ish. He'd rather yell at you in person and not through others, at least." Aestrid replied, sitting down near them.

"He had that beating coming to him, just doesn't want to admit it." Amanda said, moving to sit up and a 'crick' echoing from her spine.

At the same time across the arena, Seth was holding ice to his jaw and neck as Hunter walked in.

"She's half my size and still manages to beat the hell outta me!" Seth growled.

"Well what did you expect after that 'latest in a line of Bullet Club whores.' comment?" Hunter asked sarcastically. "Not only was that out of line, you calling out Finn's reputation was pot calling the kettle black given your recent history. And before you start, Mandy knows damn well what you said about her before Summerslam, that's why she was ignoring you. She thinks you never really thought of her as a little sister… and I'm not putting you two in any more scripted segments involving each other, you two need time apart." He said, Seth turning angrier at hearing that and standing up after tossing the ice pack away.

"The only one who caused this between her and me is Balor!" Seth yelled.

"No, your possessiveness pushed Mandy away and you lashed out because you were hurt… consider yourself lucky I haven't stripped you of that title, Rollins." Hunter responded, echoing Aestrid's words from a few weeks ago.

Hunter left and went to go clear his mind… it wasn't too hard to find Aestrid, who was drinking coffee.

"Mandy has ice on her foot?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, she's giving it a rest for a bit." Aestrid answered.

"I told Seth that I'm not putting him and Mandy in scripted segments together… hoping to try to ease up on the hostility backstage and off screen. He fucking lost it." Hunter said, Aestrid throwing the empty Styrofoam cup away.

"He sees it as complete betrayal." Aestrid responded.

"What he did to Mandy was betrayal, I want to keep more fights like that from breaking out… so they need to keep their distance temporarily." Hunter said.

"That's if he doesn't turn like my uncle did to my mother. They had a disagreement so we all moved away to keep the fights from happening. What does he do? He starts coming to us to fight, travels well over 100 miles practically every month to yell at my mom." Aestrid replied.

"Did it ever stop?" Hunter asked.

"Not until he…" Aestrid said before looking down to the floor. "He's never left his cell and she's never moved her legs ever since."

Hunter pulled her into his arms, the two holding onto each other.


End file.
